NIER Wiki:YoRHa Application Form
Edit this page to fill out your application form. Make sure to start a new section and include the details below: ----- The roles you can apply for includes: *'Admin' **The highest level of responsibility and power. Enables most of the roles below. *'Content' Moderator **Move, delete or otherwise protect and uphold the standards of the Wiki and its articles. (Includes Rollback) *'Rollback' **Grants the ability to easily revert large changes to prevent vandalism or un-fixable changes. *'Discussion' Moderator **Gives you permission to delete comments, threads and replies to encourage healthy discussion on forums and comment sections under articles. *'Chat' Moderator **Allows you to moderate, kick and generally provide a good atmosphere in the Live Chat rooms. ----- Form #0 User: (your user profile with link e.g. ThePureChaos) Role: (what you are applying for: admin, comment moderator etc) Reason: (a brief description on why you want to be the chosen role) Edits: (the number of edits you have made on this wiki, this can be found on your user page) Other Details: '(anything else you want to add, perhaps examples from the wiki which demonstrate your ability in your chosen area) Form #1 '''User: 'DuchessDream '''Role: Admin and/ Content Moderator Reason: I am a fan of the Nier:Automata game (especially the soundtrack) and would like to contribute more effectively to this wiki by being able to access the pages and functions that only admins and mods can. Edits: 8, (as of right now) though that will change very soon. Other Details: * I pride myself on organization and tidiness. Any wiki I've adopted quickly undergoes manicuring and preening. * I have gained much understanding of of HTML and CSS over the passed year and am able to create well made layouts and visually easy to understand pages. * My favourite thing to add is what I call "visual menus". Such as the ones I've created here and here. * I have an understanding of the common wiki visitor and often take into account what they might see or what difficulty they may have with navigation. * I also was part of the Yearbook Club my last year in high school, so I learned a lot about page layouts and fonts (more so than I thought was possible to learn about such a thing.) * I also have experience with dealing with trolls, spammers, non-native English speakers and the general user; therefore can communicate respectfully and properly no matter the situation. Admin Response: Thanks for the detailed application, its clear you value the wiki and wish to work on it and there is plenty of evidence from your work on other wikis to say youd be a great help. I appreciate your wish to bring your css/htlm and im sure your ideas can be integrated in some form. Do keep in mind the new somewhat strict styling guide for NieR automata articles and the wiki theme in general; unfortunately I dont have a great understanding of the previous nier games and most old contributers are no longer active so that side of the wikia is sort of in 'stasis'. If you'd like to make larger changes or experiement with fonts, menus and such, i'd advise making a sandbox page to test changes and present ideas. I can't gurantee all of them will be implemented but we're always happy to improve things if they can be improved. Based on this, im going to promote you to Content Moderator. With more edits and contribution to the wiki though, you should find Admin is on the table pretty quickly. After reading the last point you made, I will extend the offer to Discussion Moderator so that you may better assist in dealing with trolls/spam or helping out other contributors. Let me know if you are interested in this role. Form #2